1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft magnetic material, a core, and an inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the electronic devices have attained a high density assembly and also a faster processing, and along with this the inductor is also demanded to have a smaller size while having higher output. However, because of this downsizing, the volume of the core (the core made of a magnetic material) of the inductor decreases which tends to cause a decrease of an inductance and the deterioration of DC superimposition characteristic (the inductance when applying DC current).
Therefore, the core which does not cause the decrease of the inductance and the deterioration of DC superimposition characteristic even in case the inductor is downsized, that is the soft magnetic material having excellent high permeability and DC superimposition characteristic is in demand.
As the invention relating to the conventional soft magnetic material, for example a soft magnetic material, a core, and an inductor disclosed in the patent document 1 are known. Said soft magnetic material includes a resin, a first soft magnetic metal powder having a particle size of 20 μm or more and 50 μm or less, and a second soft magnetic metal powder having a particle size of 1 μm or more and 10 μm or less, wherein said first and second soft magnetic metal powders are insulation coated. Further, when a ratio between a mass % of the first soft magnetic metal powder and a mass % of the second soft magnetic metal powder is A:B, then “A” and “B” satisfies A+B=100, and 15≤A≤35 and 65≤B≤85.
[Patent document 1] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2014-204108